Based on our previous research findings, we developed and published a model to understand how biological abnormalities can potentially explain the behaviors and diagnoses exhibited by perpetrators of domestic violence. According to this model, changes in neurotransmitters lead to a heightened sensitivity to environmental stimuli, anxiety, and conditioned fear which in turn gives rise to either innate behaviors (e.g., fight, flight, and shut down) or learned fear avoidant behaviors designed to avoid anxiety ( e.g., alcohol consumption, self-injurious acts, and obsessive behaviors).[unreadable] [unreadable] Currently, we are analyzing cerebral spinal fluid metabolite concentrations for various excitatory and inhibitory neurotransmitters consentrations in alcoholics with and without a history of aggression, and healthy controls. Preliminary analyses show there are no significant group differences for Substance P, CRF, and NPY. There is a group difference in the concentration of glutamate. [unreadable] [unreadable] Brain MRI scans from 115 participants have been processed. Data from these brain scans will be used to determine if there are any structural differences between violent and non-violent alcoholics.